Aircraft have a plurality of seats, lavatories, and galleys disposed in a limited space of the fuselage.
Various proposals have been made for the sake of increasing the number of seats.
For example, U.S. Patent Publications US2008/0179456A1 and US2009/0283636A1 disclose movable aircraft lavatory units, and propose aircraft lavatory units whose layouts can be altered.